The technology of the present disclosure relates to a developer collection apparatus and an image forming apparatus including the same.
Conventionally, there is known a developer collection apparatus that suctions and collects a toner (developer) scattered from a developing unit in an image forming apparatus. The developer collection apparatus is provided with a toner suction duct having a suction port arranged near a developing unit, and a toner collection unit that is connected to the toner suction duct and that suctions and collects a scattered toner from the developing unit via the toner suction duct.